The Black Patronus
by Overpowered OC's123
Summary: The son of Voldemort has come, but is he what people expect. How will Harry Ron and Hermione react to the new change. Takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban and carries on through the movies
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello people, I know I keep starting stories but if I get an idea it literally won't leave me alone until I write it down. So we got a harry potter fic now, yip. And yes there's an OC and yes he's going with Hermione or is it Fleur, cos why not. This takes place at the start of the third movie and carries on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or stories.**

 **Chapter 1: Return of the hat**

 **Morpheus POV**

We'd just got off the train, and were proceeding to the boats. Me and most of the others were spooked about the Dementors but I wasn't bothered having grown up around them. Most of the kids surrounding me had been going here two years, and now it was there third, but for me, and some others, it was our first. We had been sent to a different school, me and my friend Jonas, but now we had to attend the famous Hogwarts. Home to the VERY famous Harry Potter, I was terrified, I had convinced myself as long as I could talk that I was not my father, and now I had to convince an entire school.

We were led into the school grounds by an elderly lady, by the name of Mcgonagall, she led me, Jonas and about twenty others up to two giant doors and as the other kids filled in our twenty stayed outside the hall. Mcgonagall turned to us and began "Now I know some of you are from different schools and may not be accustom to our rules and regulations but I will ask you now to obey them none the less" She looked round challenging anyone to question her. I had to admit she looked like the teacher that no one messed with and I could respect that. "When you enter you will be called up one by one and sorted into your houses, as you are not first years I assume you all know how this works. We have four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin" I noticed as she said Slytherin there was a slight hint of displeasement. Slytherin however was the one house I was familiar with, again it was him, no matter how much I tried to push him from my mind someone would bring something up to remind me of him. Jonas noticed my discomfort and nudged me "Hey…you okay"

"Yeah, fine" I was a very good judge of facial expressions and emotion and I could tell he didn't believe me but before we could say anything else the doors opened and Mcgonagall stepped through with the rest of us in tow, I could feel everyone's eyes on us and lowered my eyes. From the look of things, it looked like all the announcements were already given. We reached the steps and Mcgonagall began calling out the names. I was getting more scared every second, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath remembering all the training my father gave me, if you could call it training, being scared is a weakness, I forced myself to look up with a neutral yet intimidating expression.

"Jonas Mitchell" Jonas shot me a sympathetic look and proceeded to walk up to the hat, within a second of it placed on his head, the sorting hat shouted Gryffindor, he got up smiling and began walking to the table. I was pleased that at least if I was an outcast here, he wouldn't have to be. The rest of the names were a blur before I heard one very distinct name come up.

"Morpheus Riddle" Mcgonagall boomed before looking at us, then looking back at the scroll realising what she just read out. All the teachers were having faces of shock aside from one, Dumbledore.

 **No one POV**

Everyone was silent, a pin could be heard dropping as Morpheus made his way up to the chair people began noticing the pendant around his neck of a scorpion and his skull ring but what shocked people the most were the scars on his hands and one under his eyes that went down his cheek. His eyes were down, expression impassive, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. As much as he tried he could not keep his head up. Mcgonagall who had overcame her shock placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Interesting very, interesting. I sense every quality for each house in you. The bravery of Gryffindor, the cunning of Slytherin, the intelligence of Ravenclaw and the…kindness of Hufflepuff" if everyone's eyebrows were up as far as they could go, they managed to inch up just a little further. "However…I see in you the same darkness your father had, yet it seems to be directed at one man…" All eyes turned to Harry, as he was the obvious choice, the boy who lived had gone deathly pale in fear "…Voldemort himself." The people's eyes were back at the front again in shock; Morpheus whispered "If he'd done to you what he's done to me, you would hate him to". Despite whispering everyone heard it, half the people who were gawking at him now had expressions of sympathy.

The sorting hat concluded "and yet, you pity him, you pity his loveless life and you hate that he has passed it onto you… I have seen you… and your bravery is higher and greater than anyone else in this room, you have suffered more than anyone here yet you have persevered… GRYFFINDOR!" Morpheus' eyes shot up in surprise as the house began clapping him; he slowly stood up and made his way to the table, the look of shock still present on his face. He sat next to Jonas who clapped him on the back; opposite him were two ginger twins, who were identical in every way. They leaned forward and extended their hands. "Hi, I'm Fred"

"I'm George" they said simultaneously, Morpheus looked up in surprise that anyone aside from Jonas would actually speak to him.

"Um…hi I'm Morpheus" he said shaking both their hands

Fred replied with "Strange name…do you mind if I ask…what's that on your arm?"

Morpheus was praying no one noticed the snake head on the inside of his hand, without another word he rolled up his sleeve showing the mark of Voldemort, the only difference was that it had been burned into his skin forcibly. The twins widened their eyes at this shock, before they could say anything it was back up his sleeve.

The rest of the evening passed rather peacefully until it was time to go to their dormitories, they were led to the fat lady and told the password. It wasn't until Morpheus was in his dorm that he realised his bed was next to Jonas' and Harry Potter's. Morpheus set up his clothes without a word to Jonas or the others until he noticed a small packet in his trunk. Sweets, and not just any, his own personal creation. "Hey Jonas, remember these" he said chucking one to Jonas who chucked it in his mouth and began roaring like a lion. Everyone in the dorm stared at him and Jonas in wonder before Morpheus realised he had an audience. "Um…does anyone want one?" he said, timidly. Slowly a boy with black hair walked up to him and said "Yes please" Morpheus handed him one before he said "My names Neville, by the way, Neville Longbottom".

Morpheus allowed himself a small smile before saying "It's nice to meet you Neville" after that Neville popped a sweet into his mouth and began sneezing yet as he did, he began making elephant noises. Everyone laughed as did Neville. Next a boy, who called himself Seamus, asked for one and began making sounds like a monkey, soon the whole dorm was in stitches. Morpheus slowly made his way to Harry before asking "Do you want one?" To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. He thought that the son of Voldemort would hate him, but to be even talking to him was something Harry did not expect. It took him a minute before he answered "Okay…if it's alright?"

"Yeah, sure" Morpheus half expected him to turn around and just hit him. As Harry put the sweet in his mouth Morpheus realised what sweet it was and shouted "WAIT!" Harry looked at him in shock before steam erupted from his ears and the sound of a train filled the room. When it faded everyone was in hysterics, even Morpheus. Once he noticed Jonas sighed in contempt, it had been a long time since his friend had laughed like that.

One by one they all drifted off into a natural sleep, waiting for what tomorrow had in store for them.

 **First chapter done, I'm on my way through the HP universe**

 **Till next time**

 **PS who should I pair Morpheus with, Hermione, Fleur or anyone else**


	2. Chapter 2: Scary Lover

**A/N: Hey guys chap 2 here; I plan to take this story through the prisoner of Azkaban and through the goblet of fire, and maybe the order of the phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or stories.**

 **Chap 2: Scary Lover**

"Intriguing isn't it?" said professor Lupin. Watching the children as they watched in awe and nervousness as the cupboard moved and shuddered. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

Morpheus watched with little fascination before saying "It's a boggart sir"

Lupin looked at the boy, a look of impressiveness on his face before continuing "Well done Mr Riddle. Now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

The second Lupin's mouth closed Hermione's opened and began a lecture about a boggart. Morpheus couldn't concentrate; he kept on staring at Hermione. He didn't know what it was but he thought she looked angelic. Lupin carried on with his lecture yet Morpheus still couldn't concentrate, he kept sneaking glances at Hermione, who noticed but didn't face him. He was still in his daydream until he heard the professor say "Riddikulus". The whole class repeated including Morpheus. He began his daydream again sneaking glances at Hermione. That was until the door opened and Professor Snape stepped out. "Riddikulus!" shouted Neville. Then to Morpheus' surprise the professor was in the strangest clothes he'd ever seen.

Lupin began laughing "Well done Neville, well done. Everyone form a line". One by one the students managed to make a poorly constructed line.

 **Morpheus POV**

I managed to get in the line without any hassle; I was in front of Harry and behind a girl I believed was called Parvati. I saw Ron go up first and saw the boggart turn into a gigantic spider, from the look on Ron's face he was utterly petrified. "Riddikulus". The spider in question donned a lot of roller skates and began its dance routine. Parvati was up next the boggart turned into a giant snake. Each second that went by I was getting more worried about what the boggart would appear like before me. And there was one memory that truly terrified me. I felt a nudge at my shoulder. I turned my head to face Harry "Hey, are you okay?" his face full of concern.

"Not really" I said with a blank expression before turning back round. Parvati went to the back and I was facing the boggart. The second I approached it, it started shifting into the one thing I prayed it wouldn't, the girl I loved. Artemis.

"Hello Morpheus" my mind had gone blank. I looked at her with a blank expression across my face. "How could you leave me?" she continued, "I loved you and you ran from me and your family. I paid the price" she said, my face stayed completely frozen in naturalness as I refused to look away. I never cried but Jonas had known me so long to tell, whenever I froze, I may as well have been sobbing.

"I…I didn't know what he would do to Y…you" I said, Lupin's expression growing more and more concerning.

"I loved you" she pleaded, putting more strain on her voice. "And you did this" She whispered the last part, before shadows morphed on the floor to reveal my father. Voldemort walked up to her from behind and without a word, just a look of pure evil, raked his long, claw like nails across her throat, I dropped to my knees as I heard the rest of the class gasp in terror at what they had just witnessed. I was in a world of despair, I relived my worst moment and it broke me, something I vowed I would never be. I was strong, so with one final effort I looked up and said "Riddikulus!" Instantly the scene morphed, Artemis was no longer dead, and Voldemort was wearing a bonnet dress. Artemis began whacking him with up the ass with a golf club she was wielding all the while saying "You're so stupid Tommy". The shocked faces of the class were replaced by looks of sheer joy as the class began howling and laughing, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh, not after what I just witnessed. I slowly stood up and made my way to back of the line some people looking at me with sympathy. The rest of the class still in hysterics after witnessing Voldemort in a pink bonnet dress. The rest of the class was a blur, aside from the incident with Harry's boggart turning into a Dementors, I thought he would fear my father most of all. I was wrong.

After the class was dismissed I made my way to the professor to sign myself up to the duelling club. Although it was obvious what a moron Lockhart was, it was a good idea to use practical spells. After I wrote my name down on the roster Lupin approached me. "Are you okay Morpheus?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah…I'm okay" I said shakily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked walking towards me.

"I don't really think I'm ready to talk about what I just saw"

Deciding not to pry further he simply said "Alright"

 **Line Break**

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I entered the hall for breakfast, no doubt the story of what had happened to me and the boggart spread round the school like wildfire. I walked over to where Jonas was sitting and sat down next to him, Harry and Ron and across from them was…Hermione. "Hey" said Jonas.

"Sup" I said, non-chalantly. "Hey guys" I said to Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron said there hello's before Harry said "Oh, Morpheus, this is Hermione" I extended my hand towards her and she shook it.

"It's a pleasure" I said "I hear that you're supposed to be the smartest witch in our year" Hermione flushed at the comment, so I knew I had gotten the desired effect.

"It's nice to meet you too" She said, still flushed. We all began talking amongst each other until it was time for lessons. Harry, Ron and Hermione all wearing massive grins on their faces, while me and Jonas looked confused. That was until I realised, it was time for Hagrid's lesson.

 **Hey guys, second chap done. If anyone had any other suggestions about who to pair my OC up with share it. Next chapter will be Hagrids lesson with some major differences.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm not scared of dying

**A/N: Hey guys here with another chapter. This one takes place with Hagrid's lesson during the Hippogriff, only with a few alterations also more Hermione and Morpheus.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or stories.**

 **Chap 3: I'm not scared of dying**

 **Morpheus POV**

Our lesson with Hagrid started with us trekking through some god forsaken forest. I had no idea what he had in store but from the looks on people's face he must have been an excellent caretaker. We were instructed to form a group and open our books to page 49. Growing up the way I did I already knew how to work the monster books.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Commented Malfoy, who clearly wasn't in a good mood and to think I was related to him. On my mother's side of course, but I hated her as much as I hated "Him". Bellatrix lestrange. Strange name, strange personality.

"Just stroke the spine of course" commented Hagrid, who acted as if it was general knowledge. Why someone would make a book like that is beyond me, but I kept my comments to myself. Jonas was watching and listening to Hagrid intently, despite the lesson hadn't even started. I'll admit I am a bookworm but he takes it to a whole other level.

"Ahhhh ARRGGGHH" I turned to the sound of the scream to see Neville on the floor being attacked by the book. The Slytherin house began laughing until I gave them an evil look which made everyone be quiet. I pulled Neville's book off of him and helped him up.

"You okay?" I asked roughly, but the concern could still be heard in my voice.

"Yeah…yeah I'm good" Neville said calming down.

I heard one of the Slytherin house yell "Don't be such a wimp Longbottom"

I was going to intimidate them again until I realised "Longbottom" his last name was Longbottom. I froze, Neville walked off and I was completely still until I heard Hermione say "I think they're funny" said Hermione distaste in her voice.

"Oh yeah terribly funny, really witty. God this place has gone to the dogs, wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes"

Harry's face darkened "Shut up Malfoy" he said, taking step after step towards him. I knew they were going to fight. Who would make the first move, I had no idea.

Malfoy stumbled back in fear and said "D…Dementor, Dementor!"

Harry and the others turned in shock, whilst the Slytherin house boomed with laughter. Malfoy and his cronies put there hoods up and began impersonating a Dementor. I had had enough so I stalked up to Malfoy and punched him in the jaw.

He dropped.

Malfoy's group rushed round to see if he was alright whilst everyone else went back to watching Hagrid. Hermione gave me a smile of appreciation, which caused me to blush; I couldn't really tell if she'd noticed so I turned my face back to the lesson.

"Isn't he beautiful?…say hello to Buckbeak" he said, a certain amount of pride could be held in his voice.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Ron said, utterly bewildered.

Before Hagrid could respond I said "It's a hippogriff, isn't it?"

"Well done Morpheus, well done" what he didn't know was I'd met them before. And I knew that the way he would teach to tame them was not the way I knew. "First thing you wanna know about hippogriff's is that they're very proud creature's… very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff… it may just be the last thing you ever do. Now who'd like to come say hello?" His tone changed drastically in a matter of seconds, which I found amusing.

I'm not one for showing off but in this instance I did want to show what I knew to Hagrid. Everyone stepped back, whilst I took a step forward "Well done Morpheus, well done". I looked round and saw everyone was as back as they could go. "Now let him make the first move. It's only polite" I did as I was told, for I knew that this part was essential. "Step up, give him a nice bow. Then you wait, see if he bows back". I bowed and waited for him to bow back, once he did I rose "Well done Morpheus"

Before he could say anything else I began walking towards him, whilst speaking to Hagrid whose look had gone to one of concern. "It's alright Hagrid. I've seen plenty of hippogriffs before, plenty more aggressive than him. And it's always ended the same way. I'm not going to attack him…just watch" after I finished the sentence then my hands caught fire; using my arms I swung my hands in a particular motion over my head and around my body. I could sense the classes gaze behind me. I looked into Buckbeak's eyes and saw his pupils grow large. I knew it was complete so I finished the motions and lowered my hands gently. I began walking up to him at a regular walking pace, pupils still large; he walked up to me and began nuzzling me. Hagrid walked up to me with a look of pure shock on his face "Where did you learn how to do that?" Not overly loud but the class could still hear us.

"I don't know…I developed that technique when I was ten and I ran into a hippogriff in the forests when I was trying to run away" Everyone's eyes were as wide as they could be

"And…where did you learn that magic?" he asked still slightly dazed.

"I didn't" he looked confused so I continued "I've always been able to do that. I can cast spells with my hands as well as manipulate all the elements"

Everyone was in shock, I began regretting what I had said until I heard someone clapping I looked round and saw Hermione, slowly the rest of the class began clapping with her. I gave her a small smile, which she returned. Then I noticed Malfoy walking up to it in utter confidence "Yeah, you're not dangerous at all are you, great ugly brute"

Buckbeak rose to his full height and squawked, hitting Malfoy with one of his claws; before he could do anything else I thrust my hand out which sent Malfoy flying backwards and moved myself in the way of Buckbeak. "BUCKBEAK!" I screamed which made him recoil. I hated scaring animals. I stayed with him until the class was dismissed. I decided to let them all leave before I left Buckbeak.

I was still stroking him when I felt a presence behind me; I turned around to find a smiling Hermione yet she seemed to be nervous "Hey" I said doing my best to sound non-chalantly.

"Hi…are you okay?" she asked.

I gave her a confused look and said "Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, when you yelled at Buckbeak you seemed sad about it" she said sounding slightly worried about me.

I sighed before saying "Yeah well I hate scaring or hurting animals, more than most"

She looked slightly confused before saying "what do you mean 'more than most'?"

I looked down in shame before meeting her gaze again "Before I escaped my father, he used to make me practice the three unforgivable curses…on animals. First I brought them under control, then I used to make them scared, then I'd torture them and finally I'd kill them" I said looking down once more "I hated what I was, I hate what I am"

I thought she would run, call me names or even scream. I didn't expect her to wrap her arms around me in a hug. I froze for a moment before wrapping my arms round her waist and breathing in her scent. I felt something I'd never felt before, not even with Artemis, I felt at peace. I gently rubbed my head on her shoulder taking in the smell. It was intoxicating. In perfect synchronisation we both released each other. "Thank you" I said keeping my voice gentle and timid.

"For what?" she asked, her voice the same tone as mine.

"For not hating me"

She got closer to me, which caused my heart to quicken "I could never hate you". She seemed to shake herself out of the daze she was in and began to blush; I managed to not, just. "I…uh…I'm gonna head back" she said. Hermione began making her way back, before turning around one last time "Bye". Once she was gone I broke out into the biggest smile.

Buckbeak took off into the sky. 'Screw it' I thought, thrust my hands down and shot up into the air after him.

 **Ooooohhhh the fluff. That was kind of filler in a way. Next chapter I'm gonna progress the storyline a bit more. If anyone wants Morpheus to be paired with someone else leave a comment or two. Because I'm accepting all possible candidates. See ya round.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Goth and the Fat Lady

**A/N: hey guys new chap. little reveal about Morpheus. Nothing too major**

 **Chap 4: the Goth and the Fat lady**

The day was there. Hogsmeade. It was the entire buzz for the students, except for two students. Harry and Morpheus. Neither could go. The Dursleys wouldn't sign Harry's letter and Morpheus didn't live with anyone. He just moved from place to place, jumping from train to train.

 **Morpheus POV**

Everyone was leaving, all skipping along for the amazing day at Hogsmeade, whilst me and Harry watched from the clock tower. I could see the despair on his face. We proceeded back into the castle and did random things all day. We got to know each other a little more. He told me what it was like living with the Dursleys and I told him what it was like when I lived with Voldemort. We had more in common then I would've thought. We ran into professor Lupin and talked to him for a little while before we noticed the students returning to the castle.

Once everyone had returned from Hogsmeade we all went back to our dormitories. On the way back Ron wouldn't shut up about how cool the trip was. I could see Harry's face drop more and more with each passing comment. We climbed the stairs to find a crowd in front of our common room. I had an unsettling feeling in my gut. "What's happened here?" I asked the group.

"Neville's probably forgotten the password again" Ron huffed, only to receive a shout of outrage from Neville who was behind them. "Oh?" said Ron, not realising who was behind him. I managed to lead the group through, mainly because no one wanted to obstruct the son of Voldemort, all I had to give was a half assed scowl and they moved out the way like I was infected with something. We reached the portrait of the fat lady to find it torn and shredded. Everyone was gasping, apart from me. My mood just saddened. I gave Sirius the password to go in and get Pettigrew and it didn't even work. Despite the justice we were getting for him I just wanted to see my uncle again. The headmaster made his way up the stairs and ordered Filch to find the fat lady. Filch simply pointed to her. The crowd charged like a stampede. We reached the fat lady who was cowering behind a hippopotamus "Dear Lady" began Dumbledore "Who did this to you?"

Whimpering she exclaimed "Eyes like the devil, he's got and a soul as dark as his name. It's him headmaster, the one they all talk about. He's here somewhere in the castle SIRIUS BLACK!" she began cowering again under. I wanted to yell at her and all of them that he wasn't a killer. But if I did they'd know how I was involved. Jonas was looking scared as he was one of the crowds. Even he didn't know my involvement in Black getting into the castle. We were directed to the great hall whilst the other houses were told to return to their dormitories.

The sleeping bags were arranged, boys on one side, girls on the other. That night I couldn't sleep

And I noticed that neither could Harry. We both listened to Dumbledore speak to Snape about Sirius' intentions at Hogwarts and towards Harry himself.

(Line Break)

It was Defence against the dark arts again. My favourite lesson despite the incident with the boggart. We were all sitting in the classroom Harry and Ron sitting next to each other. I had a spare seat next to me so proceeded to chat with Ron and Harry. We were waiting for professor Lupin to arrive. So we were all surprised when the door opened and in walked professor Snape. He said nothing, just walking to the front of the class with a moody look on his face. He reached the front, pulled down the projector and said "Turn to page 394"

We all did as we were told, not wanting to anger Snape. I saw almost every person's expression went down because of our missing professor. As he walked back I plucked up the courage and said "Excuse me sir, where's professor Lupin?"

He looked at me with a bored expression before replying "That's not really your concern is it Morpheus. Sufficed to say your professor finds incapable of teaching at the present time" I thought he had finished before repeating "Turn to page 394"

I could see Ron with a bored expression on his face, almost as if he was half asleep so I found it amusing when Snape made him jump by making his book fly to the correct page. Ron took a look at the book before saying "Werewolves?"

"But sir, we've only just begun learning about Redcaps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks" I turned in my seat to see Hermione sitting next to me. No one can sneak up on me, so how the hell did she get there. I noticed her sneak something down her shirt. Some sort of amulet. I slightly recognised it but couldn't remember the name of it or what it did.

"Quiet" Snape interrupted before she could say anything else.

I turned to Ron who said "When did she come in, did you _see_ her come in?" his expression mimicking Harry's.

"Now which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Hermione's hand shot straight up, which I thought was quite cute, the way she was always the first to answer. Despite this Snape ignored her "No one, how disappointing" I was extremely agitated. How dare he ignore her?

"Please sir" she began "An Animagus is a wizard who _elects_ to turn into an animal, a werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, when he transforms he no longer who he is, he'd kill his best friend if he'd cross his path. Furthermore a werewolf only responds to a call of its own kind"

The second she finished Malfoy added his contribution to the lesson with a howl. Imitating the werewolf. "Thank you, Mr Malfoy" turning to Hermione he said "That is the second time you've spoken out of term Ms Granger, are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know it all…five points from Gryffindor" Hermione's face went down in shame, I thought she was going to cry.

I was outraged, I don't really know why I said what I said afterwards but I regretted none of it. "At least if she's a know it all, she'll end up with a good future. Not like you, a waste of space teacher who can't even manage to get the position you are obviously begging to have. Tell me…" I was ranting but I didn't care. I wanted to embarrass him for what he said to Hermione "… when Lupin called in sick, did you run to Dumbledore's office begging like a little girl for his position, even for a single lesson. Or was Dumbledore thinking all the qualified teachers are busy, looks like we'll have to give this one to that useless Goth freak, she'll amount to more than you'll ever be Snape, and you just hate her for it" The whole class was silent Snape was glaring daggers at me; I could see he was outraged. I noticed Hermione out of the corner of my eye; she was looking at me in awe. Seeing her watch me like that filled me up. Snape looked like he was about to snap, maybe yell at me maybe even attack me. "Oh don't give me that look. You can't intimidate me Snape. I've grown up being tortured and beaten and experimented on and you think you glaring at me is enough to scare me" my attitude darkened as I glared right back at him "It's you, who should be afraid of me" I stopped glaring and said "Besides you wouldn't want your class to know what you were before you took this job at Hogwarts would you?

Snape was stunned, how could a simple student know what he was?

After the drama the lesson was another blur, I wasn't listening. I began remembering time with my father and my hands started shaking. I couldn't tell where I was in the classroom or on the ground in my mother's manor, convulsing and shaking in pain being tortured. I felt something slip into my hand under the table. I realised Hermione had slipped her hand into mine. I grasped it with everything I had, without it hurting her, bringing myself back to reality. I couldn't tell if she knew what was happening to me but I held her hand anyway. The lesson finished and I still hadn't let it go but I decided it was time so I stood up with the glass and gently as I could, released her hand. I almost saw her face fall at it, I was about to walk out when I felt someone tug at my hand, turning back around I saw Hermione holding it pulling me back into the classroom. We were alone.

"Hi" I said "Are you okay?" without a word she pulled herself into my chest and began hugging me, again. We stood there for a while until I felt my shirt getting wet; I pulled back and saw she had tears in her eyes. She'd been sobbing into my chest. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me with red, puffy eyes "No one's ever done that for me. My first year at the school I was bullied relentlessly, even from Ron at the very start" at this I wanted nothing more than to strangle the fucking ginger, Hermione noticed my agitation "don't worry he apologised. But I was still bullied for being smart. No one did anything. Malfoy and the Slytherin house were the worst. I was called mudblood every day. I'm not the only one here but I'm the only one that's named a mudblood. I just hate it that so many people judge me" she began sobbing into my chest again and I wrapped my arms around her.

I felt an unquenchable craving to protect her "Malfoy, who else?" I looked down at her and she looked back up at me.

"Just his cronies, people in Slytherin" she said between sobs. That narrowed it down a lot.

I looked at her one last time and said "They won't bother you anymore. Never again, I promise" with one last pull we were in each other's arms again, despite being in bliss I could feel my father's influence taking over. I would make them suffer.

 **A/N: hey fellas. This one was quite an emotional chapter. I suppose it doesn't help I was listening to Johnny Cash-Hurt. Anyway, I've got a warning, next chapter won't be pretty, and it'll be Morpheus going after the people who hurt Hermione. In my opinion someone who was raised by Voldemort has to have a dark side, even Morpheus, you just haven't seen it yet.**

 **Till next time**

 **OPOC**


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody Vengeance

**A/N: Hey Guys this chapter will be a bit dark. This takes place one day before the quidditch match. This will kind of be filler; I've got a week off so I can write as I please. Anyway let's get onto this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or stories.**

 **Chapter 5: Bloody Vengeance**

 **Morpheus POV**

I was storming up to the bathrooms on the Slytherin floor. Pure rage was occupying my mind. I knew where Malfoy and his cronies would be. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle. Three men who would be in the hospital wing by the end of the day.

I smashed the door open to see all three boys laughing whilst washing their hands, then I heard the one thing that sent me over the edge and caused what followed "Snape's class was hilarious began Malfoy. That mudblood and her freak boyfriend made a perfect scene" he started laughing before he said "And…and did you see her face… she looked like she was about to cry" he began laughing again.

I was in a state of blind fury yet on the outside I looked so calm. I slowly walked up to the three boys who had not noticed me despite the fact they were standing in front of a mirror. In one swift movement I grabbed Crabbe's head and smashed it into the sink. The two other spun towards me in shock before I launched an attack on them. Deciding to not waste time with my wand, I simply thrust both my hands out before launching two stupefy spells at them.

Both men were knocked down before I turned my attention back to Crabbe who was standing again. He proceeded to try and hit me; I moved his hand out the way and kicked his knee cap backwards, breaking his leg in the most painful way possible. He screamed out in pain.

The two others who had recovered noticed the sight before them and attempted to flee. As they reached the door I swung my hands half assed and the door slammed shut. They both looked terrified. I punched Crabbe in the face knocking him out and just for good measure repeated the action two more times. I felt his blood on my knuckles; he was bleeding from his broken nose and his mouth.

I decided to turn my attention to the two nervous wrecks who had thrown themselves against the door in desperation. I stalked up to them, each step making them more terrified.

Goyle who had regained some of his cockiness decided to try and attack me. He tried a punch to my face which I knocked out of the way, with little effort. He then proceeded to punch me again, this one I caught and, for good measure, broke his arm. He let out a screech of pain and dropped to the floor. Malfoy who realised what was about to happen decided to run. As the door was locked he decided to run around the cubicles in the bathroom, staying at the opposite side of the room from me. Before dealing with the main antagonist I proceeded to punch Goyle over and over until his face was black and blue and both my knuckles were covered in blood. Both bouncers were unconscious now. One last target.

I walked up to Malfoy whilst trying to look as intimidating as possible. To say he was scared was an understatement. He was in a ball whimpering in the corner. I grabbed his head and dragged him along the bathroom until we were in the main part where there was plenty of room. I lifted him up to a standing position and threw him into a mirror. It shattered and he had blood dripping from his face. Even if I wanted to stop at that point I don't know if I could've. I used my telekinesis to left him up and slam his body down on the floor with everything I had; I could almost hear his bones cracking under the stress. His body went limp yet he was still conscious. I stood over him and began pummelling his face, hitting it over and over again to the point where he had lost consciousness but I kept on hitting, I felt some of the blood splash my face yet the majority stained my hands. By the time I had finished with him he was a bloody mess on the ground. The boy that was desired by all the Slytherin girls was not who was lying in front of me, to fully heal his face it may have taken a year. I didn't care. No one bullied Hermione. NO ONE! I erased their memories on who did it to them, but the pain stayed.

Walking out the door I didn't care that there was so much blood on my hands that they were literally dripping on the floor or on my face.

(Line Break)

I walked through passed the fat lady and into the common room. There were quite a few people in there. The second I was noticed everything went silent. All eyes were on me, shock plastering everyone's faces, and then I remembered the blood on my hands and on my face. I noticed the trio along with Jonas sitting on the settee. All eyes wide in shock. Despite the shock on her face the only other emotion that I could see coming from Hermione was concern.

Keeping my face impassive I walked upstairs, I went to open my dorm room, until I found a hand on my shoulder; I turned to find Hermione, Ron, Harry and Jonas. "What?" I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Morpheus. What happened?" asked Hermione, her voice timid and shy.

I looked at her, ignoring everyone else "Remember what you told me yesterday?"

"Yes" she replied, slightly unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Remember what I promised?" I said, one eyebrow raised.

She looked down for a moment before saying "Yes?"

I simply raised my hands and everything made sense to her. "You didn't?" she asked, shock plastered on her face.

Instead of confirming or denying I simply said "They won't be bothering you anymore" and in one swift movement I was back in my room.

 **A/N: hello fellow readers, this chap was kind of dark, next chapter has the quidditch match in it. Once I've posted that chapter you'll realise why this story is called the black patronus.**

 **Don't forget to leave comments about who you want my OC to be with. I'm steering it to Hermione at the moment but it could shift to anyone. Trust me I'll make it work**

 **OPOC**


	6. Chapter 6: The Patronus Unleashed

**A/N: hello people, I'm very excited writing this chapter. This is why I named the story what I named it. Anyway this one takes place during the quidditch match. Ha-ha I almost put cricket. Anyway any reviews are appreciated just as a reminder people are still reading my crap hehehe. At one point I had to watch the movie again just to see how the movie fit together.**

 **Also sorry I haven't updated in a while**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or stories.**

 **Chapter 6: The Patronus unleashed**

The day was windy and pouring with rain, despite this people were outside and cheering in excitement, the reason, quidditch. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. On the Gryffindor side of the stands were Hermione Granger, Morpheus Riddle and Ron Weasley.

Whilst Hermione was cheering Morpheus kept glancing at her, even in the rain she looked beautiful. Her attention was kept on the game which made him envious. In his own mind he could admit that he wanted her attention, all the time he was with her. He kept glancing between her and the game, something that wasn't unnoticed by Ron.

While this was going on Harry was after the snitch, going against the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory. Both of them were ferociously going for the snitch until the snitch was hit by lightning which relays into Cedric, sending him down into the quidditch grounds.

Hermione made a gasp, which drew Morpheus' attention into looking where she was, drawing his attention to the falling Cedric. Dumbledore stood up and outstretched his hand and Cedric slowed down near the floor and slowly floated down to the ground.

Despite this the action was still high octane and everyone was still enjoying it. People had lost sight of the legendary seeker and Morpheus could see the concern in Hermione's eyes. He was he best friend.

Everyone was looking round when they saw a limp body plummet towards the ground. The crimson colour of Gryffindor, people began screaming and whimpering in worry. Dumbledore rose again and everyone could hear him boom "Arresto momentum!" Harry's body froze before it hit the ground.

People were standing up in the crowd witnessing Harry's unconscious body on the ground; Hermione and Ron were the first up, followed by Morpheus. Both looked like they were practically falling of the railings seeing if he was okay. Hermione was about to jump over the railings when she felt someone yank her backwards. She turned to see Morpheus holding her back, a concerned expression on his face "What are you doing? I need to help him!"

His expression was one of fear and concern "Look" he said simply, Hermione did as she was told and saw all the Dementors in the field circling around Harry.

Dumbledore, who had not sit down, shouted "Disperse" instructing the creatures to leave, they didn't respond or even acknowledge him they got closer to Harry.

Morpheus was worried; it looked like Hermione was going to run in anyway, he couldn't let her. As she tried to run in again he pulled her back and jumped over the railings. He could hear Hermione screaming for him to come back. Reaching Harry he realised there was only one way out of this. He crossed his hands over his chest, clenching his fist, and building up the energy. He began pulsing a black aura and in one burst he screamed, unleashing all the power. Wave upon wave of patronus energy flowed out of his body; only this energy was black, disintegrating every Dementor it touched. The last thing he heard was Hermione's scream.

(Line Break)

Morpheus was in a dream, or at least he thought he was. His father was there, torturing him, using a spiked whip over and over again. He was terrified and screaming in agony. He looked over to see his mother cackling with glee. Bellatrix, the psychopath, in some ways, she actually did love him like a son, but she still enjoyed watching him suffer

He screamed and bolted upright to find himself in the hospital wing. He was on the opposite side of the wing from Harry he looked over, eyes wide, at everyone crowded round Harry's bed, the only one next to his bed was Jonas. Hermione looked at him and then looked down slightly before opening her mouth in shock Morpheus looked down to find he was shirtless. Everyone was staring at his scars, he was covered in cuts and burns and bruises. Hermione knew he had been abused, but she didn't imagine it was this bad. Morpheus struggled to get out of bed, only to be held down by Jonas "You're not going anywhere"

Morpheus looked back at him with tired eyes "Watch me" he said before flicking his hand, sending Jonas back in his chair. Jonas knew better to argue with him when he was in this mood. Morpheus put on his shirt and walked out of the hospital wing. He kept walking until he felt someone place there hand on his shoulder, turning he saw Hermione "I thought when I walked out, you may have learned that I don't like to be stared at, or haven't you figured that out yet" he said, venom in his words.

"I'm sorry" she said, as she got closer and laid her head on his chest. He comfort was cut short when he turned and left "Morpheus" she called out, pleadingly, he never even turned.

(Line Break)

 **Morpheus POV**

I went into the duelling club knowing that it was on; I needed to clear my head. I walked in and looked for a partner, but after the power I displayed yesterday, I was feared. I was about to leave when I heard Jonas "Care for a duel?" he asked.

"Sure" I said. We then began our deadly duel. All of the others had stopped and were now watching us. Me and Jonas were the same, for some reason we could cast unknown magic from our hands as well as regular spells. We were shooting out blasts of air at each other until I go the upper hand and got him in the face making him backflip.

"I win" I said and walked off.

I wandered back to my room and lay down.

I awoke the next day to remember it was another day at Hogsmeade. I reached into my drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

The parchment revealed itself to me. It was a gift from Uncle Sirius. I'd never actually met him, I saw a swarm of kids leaving until I saw Harry's name. And yet it was moving with the kids to Hogsmeade. I was wandering how he manage to sneak away with the groups but in a second I didn't care, I got my map and wandered after them.


	7. Author's note

**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm starting another Harry Potter fic, only this one starts at the start of the half-blood Prince, it still has Morpheus in, only in this one, he's evil, the son Voldemort always wanted.**

 **Anyway, I'm still gonna continue writing this one, but I'm gonna start the other one in a few days, so give it a read and tell me what you think. Keep being awesome all my readers**

 **OPOC**


End file.
